


Stucky Dance

by Moonwanderer



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dancing, Friendship/Love, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Past/Present
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 05:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15187598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonwanderer/pseuds/Moonwanderer
Summary: Az, ami a címben áll.





	Stucky Dance

"Gyere, Steve, táncolj velem!" Kacagta James, és hátrarázta rakoncátlan tincseit pírtól forró arcából. A fal mellett álldogáló, magányos kis szőke alak feltekintett, jégkék szemei társra találtak egy csillogó, kékesszürke szempárban.

"Nem hinném, hogy túl jó ötlet lenne…" mosolyodott el félszegen, és bizonytalan mozdulatot tett a karjával. Az előtte álló barátját nézte, aki most perdült eléje a táncparkettről és szinte ragyogott- fiatal volt, ruganyos testű, és vidám. Ezzel szemben ő sovány volt, - túlontúl sovány- és szánalmasan szürke, méltatlan egy ilyen szép este eleven alakjához. Steve tudta jól, hogy ő milyen jelentéktelen, ezzel szemben Buckyt mindenki imádta- mondjuk ezen cseppet sem csodálkozott. A fiúban megvolt minden, ami őbelőle hiányzott: arányosság, szín és vonzerő. Sosem értette meg, mért akarta Bucky pont őt legjobb barátjául.

James mindig vele volt, és kiállt mellette, és ezen a ragyogó estén, a ballagásuk éjszakáján igazán jobbat érdemelt őnála. Akaratlanul is keserű kis ránc jelent meg a szája szögletében, és szinte inkább csak magának dörmögte, amint visszasüppedt a fal mellé.

"Amúgy sem vagyok valami jó táncos…"

De James kinyúlt érte, és évődve ragadta magához a karját.

"Ugyan már, Steve! Táncolni mindenki tud!"

Mire feleszmélhetett, barátja már magához ölelte, és ott forgott vele a táncparkett közepén, ajkán ellenállhatatlan, csibészes mosolyával. A zene gazdag volt, és mámorító, a dallam lassan olvadt bele szívébe, a meleg, aranyló fények szétterültek a brokáttal borított falakon, lábuk alatt a frissen gyalult deszkák, felettük a csillagos éjszaka. James keze gyengéd volt és meleg a derekán, karcsú ujjait összefonta az ő vékony kis ujjaival. Közel tartotta magához és magabiztosan vezette reszkető alakját a zene ritmusára.  
Ki tudja, mióta forgott vele a táncban, Steve számára elvesztek a percek. Csak lépéseik ringásából érezte, hogy nemsokára vége, mert már lassú ütemben ringatóztak a táncparkett olvadó, forgács-illatú aranyán. James arcát rózsás pír övezte, két szeme szinte lángolt, ajkai elnyíltak, és zihálva tört elő közülük a forró lélegzet, amit Steve ott érzett az arcán. Így akart maradni örökre, ebben a kettejük számára létező, megnyugtató ringatózásban, így nem húzódott el, amikor James lassan közel hajolt hozzá, és szenvedélyesen szájon csókolta.

 

"Gyere, Bucky, táncolj velem!" Hívta Steve, és kinyújtotta enyhén reszkető jobbját. A fal mellett álldogáló, magába roskadt kis alak feltekintett, kékesszürke szemek villantak elő vértől maszatos, sápadt arcából. Tekintete lassan csak kiélesedett, mintha nagyon mélyről kellene visszatérítenie magát, és még tovább tartott, mire válaszolt is a felhívásra.

"Nem hinném, hogy túl jó ötlet lenne…" Félszeg, bátortalan kis mosoly jelent meg az ajkán, és tétován megemelte fémesen csillogó karját. Az előtte álló barátját nézte, aki most lépett eléje szakadt egyenruhájában, a vértől és portól fakított szövet tépetten feszült domborodó izmain.

De Steve még így, egy ilyen csata után, koszosan és csapzottan is ragyogni látszott, aranyló tincseivel és azzal az átható fényű, jégkék szempárral. Ezzel szemben ő szánalmasan elveszett volt, meggyötört, és fekete, mint a csillagtalan éjszaka. Túl sok minden történt azóta, hogy elszakadtak egymástól, és James tudta, hogy ő már rég nem méltó egy olyan ember mellé, mint a barátja. Steve maga volt az erény és az igazság, és James már túl sok mindent átélt azóta, és túl kevésre emlékezett. Hirtelen nagyon is sírhatnékja támadt, keserűséggel próbálta leplezni, mikor ezt dörmögte:

"Amúgy sem vagyok valami jó táncos…"

De Steve kinyúlt érte, és mellkasára fektette hideg, fém-borította karját.

"Ugyan már, James, táncolni mindenki tud!"

Mire feleszmélt, barátja már magához ölelte, és ott keringett vele a beszakadt tető alatt. Valahonnét messziről akadozva sodort feléjük a szél egy ősrégi melódiát, s egymást követő lépteik nyomán finoman szálló por kavarodott fel apró kis örvényekben. Sápadt napsugár tűzött át a leomlott faldarabokon, és Steve zilált tincsei glóriaként ragyogtak fel éles vonású arca körül. Barátja nem beszélt, csak nézte őt jégkék szemeinek átható sugarával, gyengéden és sebezhető nyíltsággal. Ajkain bánatos, de őszinte kis mosoly játszott, nagy, meleg tenyere védelmezően simult rá derekára. Lassú ritmusban lépdeltek tovább, míg reszkető ujjaik lassan, félénken egymásba fonódtak.

Túl sok érzés kavargott benne, és túl sok emlék volt elfeledve, és a világ lassan széthullani látszott, és ő nem akart róluk tudomást venni, mert rettentően fáradt volt. Így James nem tiltakozott, mikor Steve végre közel hajolt hozzá, és lassan, mintha félne, hogy vége lesz, szájon csókolta.


End file.
